


The name

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Hashirama and Madara celebrate their eleventh anniversary together.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The name

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small snippet, very very small, that my exhausted brain came up with at the end of a very long day spent studying for my finals while trying to work and file all the paperwork my job create. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this sweet one-shot!  
> Please comment and let me know your impressions; your feedback is really important to me!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama huffed unwrapping the soft scarf but smiled letting it hung around his neck; he smiled brighter at the ancient lady on the other side of the counter and approached calmly breathing in the moist air of the shop.

“Good afternoon, Yamada-san. How are you?” She smiled at him both with her thin lips and her eyes, magnified by the lenses of her glasses. “Oh. Hello, Hashirama-kun. The weather makes my joins all achy, you know. I’m getting older.” Hashirama grinned replying “You haven’t aged a single day since I met you, Yamada-san.” “You’re such a flatterer, Hashirama-kun. What can I do for you, dear?” “I need a bouquet of red roses, Yamada-san.” She looked at him with her all-knowing eyes before asking “How many this year, Hashirama-kun?” “Eleven, ma’am, if you please.” She smiled rounding the counter and walked slowly toward the front of the shop.

Hashirama smiled to himself looking at the expert hands of Yamada-san arranging the flowers in a blue paper and then tying the blue ribbon. “These are for you better half, are they not?” Hashirama laughed and answered mirthfully “My grumpy half, Yamada-san.” “Ah yes. You always say so but you never complain.” “I’ve nothing to complain about, Yamada-san. You already know he’s the love of my life, even if he’s undeniably grumpy.” The florist raised one of her silvery brows before stating “He has a soft smile, though.” Hashirama blushed before replying softly “He has.”

-

Hashirama gazed at the traffic light and waited patiently for it to turn green so that he could cross the street and reach the park. He was a bit late but Madara wouldn’t mind, Hashirama knew. The flowers were clutched securely in his right hand, the left one shoved deep inside the pocket of his blue parka. The light turned green and Hashirama strode to the other side of the street still smiling to himself. The crispy air of late September moved his hair over his shoulders and made the hem of his shirt flap lightly against his jeans. His Vans made crunching noises against the pebbles of the park and Hashirama smiled broader at the kids running around, the couples enjoying the sun and the elderlies walking slowly.

Madara was already there, sitting on what had become their bench through the years. His hair moving over his shoulders and clad in his almost ever present black leather jacket. He always look so sexy with that well-worn jacket and his black denim; and the gloves added that touch of mystery and badass-ness to his all bad-boy persona that had always made Hashirama weak.

Hashirama started jogging towards him only to stop dead in his track once he noticed what Madara’s gloved hands were holding. Madara noticed him too and stood slowly before walking toward him. Hashirama stared at his face then shifted his gaze down and then back up until Madara was standing right in front of him. Madara smirked that sexy smirk of him and stated “What. The dog got your tongue.” Hashirama’s hand was shaking when he forced it up to reach to small ball of fluff cradled against Madara’s chest. The ball moved and Hashirama stopped a few inches before touching it his eyes gazing up at Madara’s face. Madara was still smirking but his eyes were soft.

The ball in Madara’s arms yipped and Hashirama focused back on it: a small shiba-inu puppy, light brown with a lighter muzzle and curly wriggling tail was sniffing at his scarf. Hashirama touched it and the puppy yipped happily.

“Happy anniversary idiotic half.” Hashirama grinned and took the dog from Madara before giving him the bouquet of roses saying “Happy anniversary grumpy half.” Madara’s cheeks pinked slightly and Hashirama relished in the sight in front of him until Madara brought their forehead together and gifted him with his secret smile. Hashirama smiled back, happy and soft. “We won’t name her Princess. It’s too gay even for us.” Hashirama laughed before gazing down at the pup in his arms. He pecked Madara’s lips chastely and grinned “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there are some mistakes but point them out so I can correct them!  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
